The Flame of Ember
by LunaDarkstorm
Summary: While Natsu is away on a mission Gray realizes he has feelings for him. Natsu comes back injured and the only way to cure the poison in his system is to find The Flame Of Ember. Gray, Gajeel, Levy, Carla, Wendy, Lucy, Erza, and Happy set out to find it. Will they find it in time? [Gratsu]
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfiction so I hope it's good. Please comment and I would really appreciate suggestions. Have fun!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail._

Third person P.O.V.

"Finally, a day off," Lucy sighed happily. She was sitting at a table in the corner of the guild with Erza and Gray.

"I agree that a day off is exactly what we needed," Erza replied while eating her strawberry cheesecake.

"Do either of you know where Natsu is?" Lucy asked. She hadn't seen him all day.

"Yeah he was here at the bar earlier," Gray said.

"Put some clothes on Gray!" Cana yelled form the bar.

"Oh, shoot! Where are my clothes?!" Gray yelled while he looked in his boxers. Lucy sighed and shook her head. She would never get used to some of the weird habits her guildmates had.

"Lucy! I found the perfect job can you please come with me?" Natsu yelled as he ran to the table.

"No I'm taking a day off," she said.

"What about you Erza?" he asked pleadingly.

"Sorry but, I too am taking the day off," she replied apologetically.

"What about you stripper?" Natsu asked not even bothering to look at Gray as he asked.

"I'm not going on a job alone with you flamebrain!" Gray shouted. "You'd be yelling the whole time and it would get annoying, so I'm going to take the day off too."

"Fiiinnnee, I'll go by myself," he grumbled as he walked away. He would never admit but he was a little scared to take this job on his own. The client said there was a giant stone golem terrorizing his town and he need someone to get rid of it.

"C'mon happy, let's go fight a golem," Natsu called.

"Aye sir," Happy yelled as he flew to Natsu. They handed the job to Mira, said they'd take it and then left.

Gray's P.O.V.

'Maybe I should have gone with him. That sounds like a difficult job and I don't want him to get hurt.'

I shook my head,' Why am I so worried about him? Why should I care? He goes on missions alone all the time and never gets hurt. Why have I started caring all the sudden?'

I watched him as he walked out with happy flying next to him. Before he left he stopped and glanced over at me. I realized I was staring. I reddened and turned away.

"Sooo Gray," Lucy said with a devious smile on her face, " I noticed you were staring at Natsu. Anything you feel like telling us?"

I blushed.

"Yeah Gray, you had a worried look on your face as you watched him leave," Erza said with a smile that matched Lucy's. " Do you by any chance have feelings for a certain pink haired dragon slayer?"

My face flushed the color of Erza's hair.

"O-of course not! H-he's a stupid flamebrain!" I stammered.

Erza smiled," Oh good cause Lucy has a date with him next week," Erza lied.

"YOU WHAT!" I yelled turning to Lucy. A bunch of people in the guild looked at me with odd expressions on they're faces. I smiled awkwardly and waited for them to go back to what they were doing.

"I knew you liked him!" she shouted pointing a finger at him. " You just got so jealous when Erza said that I was going on a date with him!

"So you're not dating Natsu?" I asked

" Of course I'm not dating him! He's like a brother to me!"

"Hmm," I mused. 'Maybe I do have feelings for him. Hopefully I'll know by the time he gets back.'

Third person P.O.V.

Gray was sitting at the bar waiting for Natsu to come back. He had decided that he did have feelings for the dragon slayer but he didn't know what to do about them.

'Maybe when Natsu gets back and I see him it'll help me decide what to do' he thought. Today was the day Natsu was supposed to return. Gray sat there all day staring at the door but Natsu never came. The next day he still did not return. A week went by and he was still missing. Gray was pacing back and forth cause he was so worried.

"Gray stop pacing, your just making everyone even more worried!" Lucy said.

"I'm sorry, it's just…. I'm really worried about him," Gray mumbled.

"I know. We all are, but we have to trust that he can make it back here on his own," Lucy said sadly

"I still don't understand why we can't send anyone to search for him!"

" You know master's new rule. No searching unless they've been gone for two weeks," Erza reminded him.

"I HATE NOT BEING ABLE TO DO ANYTHING!" he yelled pounding his fist on the wall.

Lucy and Erza looked at each other sadly.

All the sudden the guild's doors flew open and a flying blue cat came flying in with something large hanging from it's arms.

" Happy you're back!"

"SOMEONE PLEASE HALP ME! I NEED HELP!," happy yelled. Gray then noticed what happy was carrying.

" OH MY GOD! HAPPY, WHAT HAPPENED?!" Gray yelled panicking.

"Natsu… he..," Happy started crying before passing out and falling to the floor, dropping what he was holding.

"What is it that happy dropped?" Erza asked looking at Gray, but he just stared in shock. "GRAY! What is that!"

Gray slowly walked forward, fearing he knew what it was. Or rather… who it was.

"N-natsu?" Gray asked quietly as he leaned down to roll him over. When he turned him over Gray gasped. Everyone crowded around tosee why he was gasping.

"Oh my….. natsu," Lucy cried when she saw him.

Gray's hands were shaking as he looked down at Natsu. He had gashes all over his arms and torso as well as a cut on his head. The worst thing though, was the hole going straight through his stomach to his back.

"Natsu, wake up," Gray sobbed, "Wake up! Please…"

"Wendy can you try to heal him?" Erza asked.

"I can try but you should probably get him to the infirmary first," she answered, trying her hardest not to cry as she look at her brother figure lying motionless on the ground.

"How could this happen?" Wendy cried .

"I don't know," Gray said with pure rage in his eyes, " But I'm going to find out who did this and make them regret ever laying a hand on a member of Fairy Tail."

 _I know this was a little boring and I'm really sorry. I'll try to make the next chapter more interesting. Bye!_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Yay my first review! Thank you so much ! I'm really excited about this chapter cause your finally going to learn what the plot is! I hope you enjoy it and remember that reviews and suggestions are appreciated!

Erza's P.O.V.

As he carried Natsu to the infirmary, I could see the anger and hatred in Gray's eyes. It scared me. I am normally the one striking fear in others, but this time, I couldn't help bit fear the look in Gray's eyes as he looked down at Natsu's limp form.

"Gray," I Started slowly. " I know you're mad and so is everyone else but we have to come up with a plan before we do anything rash."

"Are you serious?" Gray exclaimed taking me aback. "You want to sit around and come up with a plan while the thing that did this to Natsu is still roaming around that village!"

"Gray!" I shouted loud enough to make everyone in the guild go quite. "I want to destroy the golem just as bad as you do but right now our priority is to make sure Natsu doesn't die! We don't have time to go hunting for it!"

Gray sighed and nodded with understanding. "What can I do to help?" he asked quietly.

"Nothing right now but after I've healed him then I'll tell you," Wendy replied. She started concentrating as a blue light appeared around her hands. After five long minuets the light faded. Wendy sat down in a chair trying to catch her breath as she wiped sweat off her head.

" I healed him as much as I can but we're going to need Porlyusica to come and help with the rest," Wendy said. "I was able to heal almost all the cuts and bruises but I couldn't do anything about the hole in his stomach. I tried concentrating all my power there but it felt like something was blocking it. I'm sorry but that's all I could do."

I nodded with understanding, " You did plenty but you should probably go get some rest."

She nodded gratefully before Carla swooped down and carried her off. I turned to Gray.

"Can you bring Natsu to Porlyusica?"

He nodded," Yeah, but aren't you guys coming?"

"We'll catch up but right now we have to look into the request that Natsu took."

Gray picked up Natsu and ran out the door. 'I hope he makes it there in time.'

Gray's P.O.V.

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. 'Please don't let it be too late. I need him' I thought as I ran through the forest. A hut came into the clearing and I ran even faster, stopping as I made it to the door. After knocking the door opened up.

"What do you want?" Porlyusica demanded.

"Please help! Natsu got back from a job and is hurt badly. I don't know how much longer he has!" I begged as my eyes teared up.

"Fine. Come in and set him on the bed," she sighed.

I ran inside laying Natsu on the bed. I vaguely heard Porlyusica grumbling something about Fairy Tail always getting in trouble and why did she stay there instead of moving away from them. Suddenly Natsu's eyes flew open.

"Oh my god! Natsu, you're awake!" I exclaimed. I was so sure that everything would be ok now. But I was wrong cause soon after, Natsu started screaming.

"AHHH! IT HURTS! GRAY MAKE IT STOP AGGHH!" Natsu yelled in pain.

"Natsu calm down! Please tell me how I can help! I'm right here," I tried to reassure him. Even though Natsu was looking right at me, I could tell he couldn't see me. Natsu continued yelling in pain until Porlyusica came over and smacked him on the head, knocking him unconscious.

"Why would you do that?!" I cried in astonishment.

"Cause, you idiot, he was in pain and nocking him unconscious was the only way to make it stop."

"Do you know what's wrong with him? Can you heal him?" I asked worried.

"I do, but you're not going to like it," she replied hesitantly.

"Please! I.. I need to know," I pleaded quietly.

"His wound was caused by a sword known as Hellfire. It is a sword that can burn through anything and in the wrong hands… could destroy the world."

"But he was supposed to be fighting a stone golem and there is no way that one of those would ever use anything other than their fists to fight," I remarked.

"My guess is that the golem was being controlled by a mage with marionette magic and that the mage revealed it self and attacked Natsu," Porlyusica theorized.

I couldn't help but blame myself for Natsu getting so injured. After all, if I had agreed to go with Natsu then we probably would have stood a better chance. Even though we would never admit it, we make a great team.

" Can you heal him?" I asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry child but… I can't. You're going to have to say goodbye to your friend."

"No…, "I whispered. There was that The Great Natsu Dragneel was going to just die. Not the always energetic pink-haired dragon slayer. I wouldn't let that happen.

"Please , there has to be some way to help! I'll do anything that it takes!" I pleaded. I felt something wet on my face and was surprised to find that I was crying.

Porlyusica looked at me with sympathy.

"There is one way and since you Fairy Tail kids are determined to get yourselves killed, I'll tell you," She said. "When the Hellfire was first made it was made down in a beautiful town named Ember. Ember was located inside the hottest volcano in Fiore, Infernus. To get inside you had to prove yourself by passing various tests but once you got inside, you would get a firestone necklace that would allow you to get back inside without having to re-pass the tests. Many people have tried to steal the stones from their owners but they would always disappear from the grasp of the thief and appear inside the coat pocket of their rightful owner.

Long ago the city of Ember was in a time of war, and would have been destroyed if not for the making of the sword, Hellfire. The prince of ember went to the top of the volcano and nobody knows what he did up there but when he came down, he had the strongest sword anyone had ever seen. The sword could burn anything and slice right through it. Once somebody was stabbed with it, they were poisoned. That poison would cause the person to slowly die. After they woke up for the first time they would be in great pain for the next week. After that they would slowly get weaker and weaker as it drained their life force until they died. It was said anyone who was stabbed would have a month at most. With the sword the city of ember won the war, but the prince died in soon after the battle was won. No one has seen the sword ever since. They say that there is one way to cure it though. With three ingredients, a firestone pendant, the flame of ember, and a true loves kiss.

It doesn't hurt to destroy the sword too."

"What's the flame of ember?" I asked in wonder.

"It is granted to someone by the volcano it self. To get it you must have passed all the tests, have a firestone pendant, have pure intentions, and you must do Infernus one favor. It is a dangerous journey. Are you up for the task?"

"I'll do anything it takes to get Natsu back. Even if it costs me my life," I replied firmly.

Porlyusica walked over to a wall and put her hand on it while muttering some enchantments. When she finished, the wall opened up revealing a room full of really old looking chests. She walked over to a red one with gold trimming. She said a few more words and held out her hand. A soft purple light appeared and then as soon as it disappeared the chest slowly opened up with a creak. She pulled out a scroll and shuffled over to me.

"Here," she said handing me the scroll. "This is a map to the Infernus."

"Thank you," I said sincerely.

" Ok, now get out of my house already. Don't you have a dangerous mission to be preparing for? I'll take care of your friend while your gone. Here's a communication lacrima so you can call when you need to check on your friend. Do not call every five minuets! Oh, and don't blame me if your killed. This quest is suicidal!" she called as I headed to the door.

When I opened the door I found, Gajeel, Levy, Carla, Wendy, Lucy, Erza, and Happy.

"Did I hear something about a suicidaly dangerous mission?" Lucy asked with a smile.

"Cause I'd say that's our specialty," added Erza, also smiling.

"We had the feeling that we'd probably be going on a dangerous quest again so we already packed our stuff and bunny girl packed for you," Gajeel said, motioning around the corner where there was a pile of backpacks and Erza's luggage cart.

"We should probably get going, so, you can fill us in on the way there," Levy said.

"Are you sure you guys want to come? It's going to be really dangerous," Gray said.

"Right, cause that's sooo new," Gajeel replied sarcastically.

They all laughed. After everyone had gotten on their backpacks and Erza had grabbed the handle of he luggage wagon, they left. Gray explaining to them everything Porlyusica had talked to him about. No matter how strong they thought they were, they would never be prepared for everything that was yet to come.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Was it more interesting then last chapter? While I was typing it my computer shut off and I had to retype some of it so if there are spelling errors it's probably cause I was rushing to retype what I had lost. See ya next time! Bye!


	3. AN

I doubt anyone still reads this story, but if, for some reason, you still want to read this, I'll be rewriting this on Wattpad. I'm not sure when I'm going to post the first chapter, but I'll post an Author's Note on here telling you when I do.

My Wattpad account is, LunarShadowKnight

I hope to see you on one of my stories there!


End file.
